Secret and Lie
by emperor chao of world
Summary: The Character that you most loved actually a darkest secret that might you shock, we will see Character's Darkest secret using your concept
1. Introducing

Emperor Chao of World is here

So, you know the character like The Avengers, Batman, Rio, Star Wars, and any more character, but unknown to you that the character which you loved actually have a dark side of their movie self.

On Secret and Lie, we will explored the character's darkest secret and live.

Send your concept for The Avengers' darkest secret and it will shock to you.


	2. Tony Stark Part 1

A object who is appeared to be a machine, but the object is actually Narrator

Tony Stark, The world's richest man who is known of becoming Iron Man.

But during his earlier year, Tony have a tragedy in him, Infact, Due for his father's death, Stark Industries was about to go bankrupt but Tony quickly save his empire, and own the company for year, Until he uncovered his father's secret that threaten his relationship with Pepper.

James Rhodes appeared

If you found out a secret, You kept the secret, and the secret will come truth for you.

On Episode of Secret and Lie, We revisited a sad and dark life of Iron Man

Steve Rogers appeared

I always thought Tony is being a good man

Bruce Banner appeared

The secret of his father was a frightening moment for my best friend because he never knew about his father did something wrong.

I'm Secret Keeper, Join me explored a Sad but torment of Iron Man, Was he arrogant or he just a sad billionaire haunted by his father's worst secret of all time

"Secret and Lie: Like Father, Like Machine"

Interviewer notice Tony look sad

What's wrong, Mr. Stark?

Pepper explained to interviewer

Tony suffered a big loss of a great friend.

The Secret Keeper

In 2012, Tony Stark appeared with his girlfriend, Pepper Potts in a tv show call "Interview with Superhero", To tell you a truth, Tony actually didn't suffered his great friend's death, he was suffered from his father's secret, but we deal a father's secret later, Tony Stark was born Anthony Edward Stark on April 4, 1966 in New York City, Tony's stories was more like a rich people's story, a billionaire become a world famous superhero. Revealing his superhero identity make him more famous

Tony Stark about to reveal his Superhero identity.

I'm Iron Man

That reveal his superhero identity causing a news reporter go crazy

The Secret Keeper

From almost beginning, Tony was a king of everyone, So much people didn't know that Tony having a death sentence, It all started during a trip to Afghanistan, Clint Barton, Tony's commade from The Avengers

Clint Barton

He was riding a ram with a soldier, and then a missile hit them, and killing lot of soldiers, Tony was attempt to call help but a missile hit him and destroying his heart

Natasha Romanoff, Tony's commade from The Avengers

Natasha Romanoff

After his heart was destroying, The terrorist have implant a machine heart on him, that heart will save him but will kill him anytime.

Clint Barton

The terrorist force him to bulid a rocket that based on his work, So this billionaire somehow become a machine hero.

The Secret Keeper

Instead buliding a rocket, Tony spend a 3 month of buliding a suit that evenually get him out of Terrorist's headquarter, after he got out, he pretend to be sick so he could bulid a suit, And that point, Tony decide to add another color instead one color, Yellow. Thor, Tony's commade from The Avengers

Thor

He notice his hot rod car, and make him inspired to add red as his second color.

The Secret Keeper

So Tony got 2 interesting color for his suit, But the misson still call him out, and when a fate step a way

Clint Barton

Tony was buliding his hand while he watching a news television, all the sudden that an innocent people from a village being attack from a terrorist which he have encounter with, and he decide to get his revenge on Terrorist for keep him for 3 month, He have his glove to breaking a class door! (He Chuckles)

The Secret Keeper

When Tony stop breaking a glass door and start to fly Village, in 30 minute, he already stop terrorist, and have village people to punish the terrorist's leader, That year was 2009, and make him the most powerful superhero, but there nothing can't stop him to see his future.

Clint Barton

And he got more bigger than any billionaire because that suit make him popular to the children, and ladies, (He chuckles) you know why he always get the ladies all the time.

Tony question to female marshall

I want to see a badge.

Female Marshall

You want to see my badge?

Happy Hogan

He always like the badge

Female Marshall show the badge

I like it

Female Marshall smile at him

Clint Barton

Nobody didn't know that time that Tony was actually a womanizer.

Natasha Romanoff

He bulid all the suit but when he save all people from a russian criminal, It change his life forever because his got more fan than ever. He was a everyone's favorite superhero in 2010, that suit and the gadget that he have make him a coolest and brillant man in the world.

The Secret Keeper

Tony's commade from The Avengers, once rival to him but become a friend, Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers

Tony was a son of a great man, Howard Stark who also my friend, and now he becoming like his father

The Secret Keeper

Tony have everything that no billionaire have before.

Thor

Tony Stark receive a medal for his heroic action, Stark have a long battle with Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman, other superhero, and the reporter say to Tony, "What is your thought of Bruce Wayne?" and he reply, "I hope i surpassed Bruce as a everyone's favorite superhero"

The Secret Keeper

Cleary Tony was fool of himself but receive a medal make him more popular, Just not to Bruce's mansion, Tony's commade from The Avengers, Bruce Banner, was a best friend of Tony Stark

Bruce Banner

I respected him, and he respected me because i also a scientist like him, and he got Wayne's attention.

The Secret Keeper

Scientist, Dr. Erik Selvig knew about Tony's brillant work

Dr. Erik Selvig

Tony is the best scientist and inventor that i ever see in my life.

Steve Rogers

Tony really want to become a superhero, he wanting to be a popular with the kid, and wanting a great businessman, he was pretty crazy about everything.

The Secret Keeper

But his career have tragedy strike on him, when Tony was working on his new project.

Clint Barton

He notice his father's journal and look at it, and it say "Dear Diary, I killed amjes sottp so i become a rich!" he was shock that his father murdered someone but he didn't figure out the name of someone, he was depressed.

The Secret Keeper

Tony didn't have a much time to depressed and went back to work, but he kept a secret frrom everyone to make sure that nobody know about his father being murderer. But Tony will learn a disturbed real name of someone who got killed by Howard Stark, Still ahead, The secret become Tony's haunted memory.


End file.
